This application is related to, and incorporates by reference, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/542,471, filed Aug. 17, 2009, entitled “Housing as I/O” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/542,386, filed Aug. 17, 2009, entitled “Electronic Device Housing as an Acoustic Input Device”.